Micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices include devices fabricated using semiconductor technology to form miniature mechanical and electrical features. As technologies evolve, designs for MEMS devices are becoming more complicated in regard to smaller dimensions and an increase of functionality and the amount of circuitries. Numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such small and high performance semiconductor devices. The manufacturing of MEMS devices in a continually-decreased scale is becoming more complicated, and the increase in complexity of manufacturing may cause deficiencies such as high yield loss, poor reliability of the electrical interconnection, low testing coverage, etc. Therefore, there is a need to modify the structure and manufacturing method of MEMS devices in order to improve device durability as well as reduce manufacturing cost and processing time.